El piloto de EVA mas fuerte de la historia
by Ulquiorra Dragneel
Summary: Después del incidente en el que Shinji casi asesina a su mejor amigo decide realizar un viaje esperando encontrar lo necesario para ser el piloto que todos necesitan. En este camino será encontrado por los maestros mas poderosos del mundo que le enseñaran no solo a pelear si no a confiar en el mismo. SxA


Este es el primer fic de Evangelion que escribo y se que habrá mucho que pulir por todos los lados así que estoy abierto a cualquier critica para mejorar. Sobre la historia este es un fic en el que Shinji escapa después de lo de Touji y es entrenado por los maestros del Riozanpaku. Los ángeles cambiaran en orden por lo que este ángel llega en otra cronología que si alguien quiere publicare mas tarde. Abra un Time-skip de varios años porque un problema que veo cuando leo los fics que desarrollan sentimentalmente las parejas me parecen demasiado maduras para lo pequeños que son así que simplemente he optado por hacerlos mayores. La pareja es ShinjixAsuka.

-Soy débil, demasiado débil- murmuraba el piloto del EVA desde su cama- mama se fue porque era un niño débil, mi padre me abandono porque era un niño débil, casi mato a Touji porque sigo siendo débil, todo el mundo me deja solo era bueno pilotando el EVA y ahora tiene un piloto automático, no tengo razón para seguir existiendo.  
-Shinji, ya es hora de despertarse dormilón recuerda que hoy volvían a abrir la escuela y no querrás que Asuka se enfade por no tener almuerzo ni desayuno verdad-le llamo Misato desde la otra parte de la casa.  
-Sí, Misato no te preocupes de todas formas ya estaba despierto en un minuto me pongo a preparar el desayuno- contesto mientras se levantaba.  
Al menos también soy bueno cocinando pensaba Shinji buscando encontrar un rayo de esperanza. La confianza de Shinji crecía según iba preparando el desayuno y pensaba que si salía bien Asuka no estaría tan agresiva como siempre.  
-Asuka, el desayuno está listo- le grito mientras ponía los platos en la mesa.- ven o se enfriará.  
Las últimas palabras hicieron reaccionar a la pelirroja que salió disparada de su habitación para sentarse en la mesa y empezar a mirar el desayuno evaluándolo.  
-Es japonés, siempre comemos comida japonesa- se quejó la piloto- podrías hacer algo de comida de verdad y no la misma sopa de siempre.  
\- P-pero siempre comemos lo mismo – tartamudeo Shinji- ¿Qué problema hay?  
-Eso mismo, siempre desayunamos sopa y arroz, solo arroz es que los japoneses no sabéis gastar otra cosa, comemos arroz en todas las comidas- se quejaba la pelirroja.  
-Lo siento Asuka, intentare cocinar algo sin arroz para la próxima vez-le respondió.  
-Más te vale, tercero, más te vale-dijo mientras comía lentamente el tazón de arroz.  
El desayuno siguió en silencio mientras Shinji seguía dando vueltas a la idea que rondaba por su cabeza desde que le habían encerrado por negarse a pelear contra el último ángel. Todo había comenzado ahí, se había negado a luchar, había huido, había dejado que hiriesen a Asuka y a Rei y lo peor de todo había atacado a Touji por suerte estaba vivo y no había perdido ninguna extremidad pero no sabían si podría seguir realizando el mismo deporte que antes. Le había quitado a su mejor amigo lo que más quería y lo peor de todo es que Touji aceptó el puesto para pagar un mejor tratamiento para su hermana que por supuesto estaba en el hospital porque no había sido lo suficiente bueno como para evitar sus lesiones.  
-Asuka, vuelvo a casa que se me ha olvidado un libro- le dijo mientras se daba la vuelta-sigue y ya te alcanzaré.  
-Menudo idiota eres, ya ni siquiera eres capaz de hacerte la mochila, no sé cómo puedes pilotar un EVA- contestó mientras miraba con superioridad al otro piloto que se comenzaba a perder entre la multitud.  
Shinji corría mientras se repetía que no volvería a huir, que esta era última vez que pasaba y que volvería cuando ya no fuera el niño de ahora. Shinji abrió la puerta del piso y se dirigió a su habitación y abría el cajón de su escritorio y debajo de unos libros estaba una caja donde tenía lo necesario para su plan. Dejo la carta sobre la almohada de Misato, así no la vería hasta que ya fuera tarde y abandono la casa esperando que cuando volviera fuera lo suficiente fuerte como para poder estar al lado de esa persona.

Piso de Misato Tarde.

-Como que Shinji no ha ido a clase en todo el día.- le recriminaba Misato a Asuka- no podrías haberme avisado, no se un par de horas antes y si le ha pasado algo que.

-Soy piloto, no canguro, si quisiera cuidar niños estaría en una guardería no haciendo pruebas de sincronización- le contestó.

-Uff- suspiró Misato- es imposible razonar contigo, repíteme que ha hecho Shinji esta mañana.

-Pues hemos desayunado lo mismo que siempre, hemos salido hacia la escuela y cuando estábamos a punto de llegar se ha girado, ha dicho que se había olvidado un libro y que ya me alcanzaría- rememoró la pelirroja.

-Entonces no tenemos nada, porque puede haber ido a cualquier sitio-decía Misato más para sí misma que para Asuka.

En ese momento se dirigió a la habitación de Shinji y vio los libros tirados en el suelo, los cajones revueltos y como el armario estaba vacío. Con un solo vistazo se dio cuenta de que Shinji había escapado y que no sería para uno o dos días como la última vez, lo único que tranquilizó un poco a la peli morada fue ver que el violonchelo seguía en la esquina de siempre y que era la única cosa de la habitación que se habría llevado si no pensase volver las únicas preguntas que quedaba por contestar era cuando volvería y adonde habría ido. Mientras barajaba las distintas opciones el ruido de su teléfono la devolvió al mundo real.

-¿Alguna novedad?-preguntó por el teléfono.

-¿Como que ha cogido un tren a la otra punta del país, no se supone que os pagan por proteger a los pilotos, es que un crio de 14 años es capaz de burlar toda vuestra seguridad y salir de la ciudad más segura del mundo sin que nadie se entere?-les amenazo- Mas os vale que lo encontremos ileso u os dedicareis a proteger las colas del paro, inútiles.

Nada más acabar la conversación colgó el teléfono y empezó a mascullar maldiciones donde se distinguía las palabras imbéciles, idiotas, inútiles y vagas. Asuka estaba a punto de decirle que era lo más normal que el idiota hubiese escapado, el trabajo de piloto era duro y solo la élite como ella podía soportar el trabajo. Rei era casi un robot y el tercero solo había durado un par de meses no como ella que llevaba haciéndolo desde niña pero como nunca había visto a Misato tan enfadada prefirió callarse.

-Tranquila Asuka, ya sabemos hacia dónde va y lo traeremos de vuelta en nada- dijo Misato para tranquilizarse más a ella misma que a Asuka pero a diferencia de la última vez algo le decía que esta no sería tan fácil.

Algún lugar en medio de Japón.

Shinji sabía que no sería fácil esquivar a la Sección 2 pero para eso tenía un plan. La primera parte fue la fácil que fue volver a casa y recoger el billete de tren y el efectivo que había podido retirar de su cuenta de piloto sin levantar sospechas. Al salir salto por la parte de atrás de su casa y los guardias pensarían que simplemente estaba enfermo y se quedaba en casa. Al llegar a la estación supo que no habría vuelta atrás pero no podía permitirse seguir huyendo a menos que quisiera perderlo todo. El silbido del tren anunciando la salida le hizo dar un paso y luego otro y para cuando quiso darse cuenta ya estaba tomando asiento. Mientras pasaban las horas de viaje, Shinji miraba por la ventana mientras pensaba donde debería bajar para que fuera más difícil seguirle el rastro. Con cada estación y ciudad que dejaba atrás el nerviosismo aumentaba, no podía dejar de pensar que era un error y que debería volver a casa, el plan que esta mañana le parecía infalible comenzaba a caer por su propio peso. Afortunadamente la siguiente estación le pareció la idónea.

Bienvenidos a Karakura, se podía leer en un cartel nada más bajar a la pequeña estación, en ese momento la sensación de los recuerdos de tiempos más felices comenzó a inundar la memoria del piloto. Antes de que su madre muriera y su padre le abandonase, no recordaba mucho los detalles pero la parada le había transmitido una paz y tranquilidad que llevaba años sin sentir. Atravesó rápido la estación, esquivando a los otros pasajeros y comenzó a deambular por las calles mezclándose con la gente.

Después de estar todo el día andando, Shinji comenzaba a preocuparse por donde pasar la noche, había pasado por un par de hostales pero el precio le había ahuyentado rápidamente y las mismas dudas que le habían surgido en el tren empezaban a reaparecer. Tras preguntar en el tercer hostal y ver que los precios eran similares se decidió por pasar la noche en el exterior mientras pensaba que hacer. Recordó haber pasado por una tienda a pocas calles de donde estaba por lo que dio vuelta y se dirigió a la tienda dispuesto a comprar lo necesario para su primera noche fuera. Nada más entrar a la tienda buscó si había alguna cámara con la que las MAGI pudiesen rastrearle afortunadamente no había ninguna pero su actitud no pasó desapercibida para la dependienta que se levantó para observar al joven sospechoso que parecía estar robando.

-Será esto solamente-le dijo a la anciana que se ocupaba de la caja.

-Serán, 2000 yenes- le contestó mientras no dejaba de inspeccionar a Shinji.- podrías enseñarme los bolsillos por favor- le pidió.

-Claro-respondió al instante, un poco nervioso por no saber que había hecho para que le pidiese eso. Al vaciar los bolsillos sobre el mostrador se dio cuenta que en los 14 años que había vivido no había hecho nada hasta llegar a Tokio-3 no había rastro de su vida antes del EVA salvo por el SDAT.

-Perdona, es que te había visto nervioso mirando las paredes y como no te había visto nunca por aquí pensé que querías robar en la tienda-se disculpó la anciana.

-No pasa nada, solo estaba un poco distraído.

-Por cierto que hermanas más bonitas tienes-dijo mientras señalaba una foto que llevaba en el bolsillo y ahora se encontraba sobre el mostrador. En la foto estaba Shinji y sus dos compañeras de piso frente al restaurante de ramen donde habían ido a celebrar la victoria de baile como la había llamado Misato.- ¿Dónde están vuestros padres?- le preguntó extrañada.

-Murieron los dos hace 15 años, aun era un bebe- mintió Shinji, lo bueno de haber tenido tiempo en el tren es que había podido preparar una historia convincente para que los curiosos estuviesen satisfechos.

La mujer no hizo mas preguntas, ya sabia lo que significaban los 15 años, ella misma había perdido a casi toda su familia en unas vacaciones en la playa y solo se salvo porque retrasó su viaje unos días por unas pruebas medicas de su nieta junto. Ya habían pasado años desde ese día pero se sentía igual de sola que en el primero y ya había visto a mucha gente como el chico que tenia delante, gente que tenia viajar en busca de dinero, hace un par de años se gastaban a montones para construir esa estúpida ciudad que tanto daño había hecho a Japón, hasta se merecían esos ataques que les estaban ocurriendo. Pero viendo a aquel muchacho tímido, nervioso y delgado sabia que seria una victima mas de los proyectos de reconstrucción, porque si no era una capital era una planta de energía o un puerto siempre había algún proyecto en el que gastar las vidas de las familias afectadas por el Segundo Impacto porque a esas condiciones pocos las aguantaban y el no seria uno de ellos.

-Lo siento, yo también perdí a gente ese día- le consoló la anciana-si quieres puedes pasar la noche en mi casa por las molestias de haberte acusado de ser un ladrón cuando se ve que eres un buen chico.

-Lo siento, pero creo que molestaría además ya tengo la cena- dijo señalando el tazón de fideos que sostenía en su mano y llevaba un rato ya intentando pagar.

-Eso no puede considerarse una cena de verdad y aunque tengas la cena donde piensa dormir- le contestó.

A decir verdad la idea de un techo aunque fuese uno desconocido y una cama caliente se antojaba mucho mejor que la de un banco frio en el parque pero no podía dejar de pensar que estaba abusando de la confianza de la señora con la historia de sus padres muertos aunque la diferencia con su situación actual no fuese demasiada.

-No se, usted no me debe nada, ha hecho lo que cualquier persona haría en su situación.

-Si es por abusar de mi confianza podemos hacer un trato-le propuso la anciana- desde que mi marido murió he tenido que llevar la tienda yo sola y el almacén esta hecho un desastre antes me podía ocupar yo sola pero la edad no perdona.

-Vale-aceptó el piloto que ya no se sentía como un estafador.-¿donde esta el almacén?

Justo al final de este pasillo-le indicó la anciana- Mi nombre es Sakura Shirahama, ¿cual es el tuyo?

Shinji Ikari- le respondió con sinceridad pese a que en un primer pensaba dar un nombre falso se vio incapaz de mentir a la anciana que estaba dispuesta a acogerlo.

-Cerraremos en una hora Shinji, haz lo que puedas en el almacen- le informó.

Al abrir la puerta del almacén Shinji sintió dos cosas la primera fue que paso de sentirse un estafador a un estafado y la segunda fue una sensación de familiaridad ya que el almacén le recordó al piso de Misato antes de que el llegase y pusiese orden. Por supuesto el almacén era solo una parte del mal que encarnaba el piso de Misato y no tenia la zona de peligro biológica conocida como cocina. Animado por recordar los primeros días con Misato y porque fue la primera vez que alguien se preocupaba por el de verdad comenzó a limpiar el almacén.

Cuando paso la hora Sakura entró al almacén y lo primero que vio fue a Shinji tirado en el suelo descansando lo que la enfadó bastante pero cuando se disponía a pegar un grito para despertar a su posible futuro empleado se dio cuenta del porque estaba descansando. El almacén estaba limpio y reluciente, una empresa de limpieza no lo habría hecho mejor y el chico lo había conseguido en una sola hora al contrario de lo que pensaba la mujer que haría pues creía que seria un negado para las tareas del hogar por el hecho de vivir con dos mujeres.

-Shinji, despierta, ya vamos para casa.-le dijo la anciana mientras le daba unos golpes suaves en el hombro para despertarlo.

Shinji se despertó avergonzado por haberse dormido pero desde que había pasado el incidente con el ultimo ángel no había dormido mucho sobre todo gracias a su padre y las vacaciones que le dio en la celda de aislamiento.

-Lo siento, no pretendía dormirme-dijo nada mas despertarse.

-No pasa nada además has hecho un gran trabajo- le felicito.

Esas palabras tuvieron un efecto balsámico sobre el piloto ya que ni siquiera cuando vencía a los ángeles las solía escuchar siempre había alguna queja, algún reproche y la persona que mas quería se las dijese simplemente se limitaba a mirar desde el puesto de mando y a ignorarle.

Ya era de noche cuando acabaron de cerrar la tienda y se dirigían a la casa de Sakura para cenar mientras esta interrogaba al piloto para conocerlo mejor. Después de caminar por unos minutos atisbaron a unos delincuentes al final de la calle por lo que decidieron cambiarse de acera para evitarlos y pasar de largo. Sakura le indicó que mirase hacia delante y siguiese caminando. Eso hicieron y pasaron sin ningún problema, al doblar la esquina Shinji suspiró porque inconscientemente había estado conteniendo la respiración. Retomaron la conversación como si nada hubiera pasado pero en la siguiente esquina chocaron de frente con los mismos delincuentes.

-¿Qué pasa vieja, te pensabas que eramos tan estúpidos que nos podías evitar cambiándote de acera?-le pregunto el qué parecía el líder.

-No, para nada, es el mismo camino que cojo siempre-le contestó visiblemente asustada.

-A mi no me engañas-le cortó- te damos asco, verdad, seguro que has pensado en lo triste de nuestras vidas pero tu no eres mejor trabajando en esa tienda de mierda.

Tras los primeros segundos en los que estaba paralizado por el miedo Shinji comenzó a repetir en voz baja que no debía huir y que no podría salvar a nadie si no podía siquiera defender a quien estaba al lado. Dio un paso dispuesto a interponerse entre el agresor y la anciana pero un golpe seco en la nuca lo mando al suelo.

-Mira jefe, parece que quiere hacerse el héroe-avisó el que había golpeado.

-Idiota, no lo habrás matado, que los niños de ahora no aguantan ni media paliza- se mofó el tercero.

-Que va, si solo lo he acariciado, seguro que nadie se lo había hecho con tanto cariño-siguiendo con lo broma pensando que el piloto estaba inconsciente.-Justo como ahora-dijo mientras le pateaba en las costillas.

-Por favor dejarlo es solo un niño.

-Pues el niño ha querido jugar a ser un héroe y se ha llevado el premio gordo. Yo no quería hacerlo pero el niño debe comprender como funciona este mundo-dijo mientras cogía la cabeza de Shinji y la dirigía hacia la calle-lo ves, ellos saben como funciona esto.

Shinji estaba tirado en el suelo , notaba como todo le daba vueltas y apenas podía distinguir con claridad lo que decían pero si podía distinguir las risas de sus atacantes, el golpeteo incesante de un pie contra sus costillas, el sabor de la sangre pero sobretodo veía a la demás personas que los ignoraban que, simplemente seguían andando e incluso que se cambiaban de calle para no molestarles . Shinji se sentía enfermo, el había subido a un robot sin saber siquiera dar un paso para defenderos y esta gente no podía mover un dedo, llamar a la policía pero lo que más le molesto fue verse reflejado en ellos. El había hecho lo mismo con Touji, le había abandonado como ellos le estaban abandonando por eso no podía llorar, no podía pedir ayudar, tenia que hacer algo y lo haría. Sacando fuerzas de la ira, de la impotencia se revolvió contra el que le sujetaba y le placó mandándolo al suelo más por la sorpresa del golpe que por la fuerza en si, espoleado por el éxito y por la adrenalina se dirigió al que sujetaba a la anciana para liberarla pero al que había derribado antes le sujetó por detrás inmovilizándole los brazos y lanzan dolo al suelo.

-Parece que no aprendes con las palabras pero tranquilo que tengo un método mucho mejor-le dijo mientras lanzaba a la señora contra la pared y se dirigía hacia Shinji mientras se crujía los nudillos.

-Tranquilo solo te dolerá al principio, enseguida te acostumbraras- le susurró el que le sujetaba mientras le ponía de rodillas.

El mas grande se acercó , levantó el puño y lo dirigió a la cara del piloto que cerró los ojos mientras esperaba el golpe que tardó en llegar. Segundos después el piloto volvió a abrir los ojos y pudo ver como su agresor sonreía con el puño a escasos centímetros de su cara.

-¿No, pensarías que íbamos a pegar a un niño por revolverse?, verdad- le dijo mientras apartaba el puño pero en el momento en que Shinji suspiro de tranquilidad, se giro y le golpeo sin previo aviso, dejando lo aturdido por la fuerza del golpe y la sorpresa.

-Jajajajajaaja- se carcajeaba- el idiota este se pensaba que se iba a librar, tendrías que haber visto la cara de tonto que ha puesto cuando se ha llevado el tortazo.

-Ya se, vamos a cambiar y le das tu un par-dijo mientras se cambiaba el puesto con el otro- pero no te emociones mucho que este no tiene pinta de aguantar mucho y ya sabes lo que pasa cuando te emocionas.

En el momento en que el otro se puso delante de Shinji, este supo que no iba a acabar bien. Tal vez fuera la sonrisa que le surcaba por el rostro como quien contempla un filete antes de comérselo. Tras unos instantes que se le hicieron eternos, el pelinegro le soltó un puñetazo, que impacto justo donde el primer ángel le había atravesado, el golpe le dolió como si le hubieran disparado pero antes de que se recuperase del primer golpe se inicio una lluvia de puñetazos ante la que no podía hacer nada. Tras unos instantes que le parecieron una eternidad, la lluvia de golpes cesó.

-La carne que ya esta blanda no es deliciosa pero es extraño tiene la carne blanda como un bebe pero esta acostumbrado al dolor-murmuraba el agresor.- déjame disfrutar de este sabor.

Después de saborear los primeros golpes siguió con la paliza, atacando con la precisión de un cirujano, ablandando aun mas la carne del piloto que a duras penas mantenía la conciencia y que pese a todos los esfuerzos para levantar los brazos e intentar bloquear algunos de los golpes, no podía mover ni un musculo El otro intento pararlo pero simplemente le aparto de un golpe y siguió golpeando a Shinji cada vez con mas intensidad, la sangre comenzaba a manchar sus puños pero el seguía golpeando y le volvieron a apartar.

-¿No ves que me estoy divirtiendo?-le pregunto mientras lanzaba otro golpe pero el golpe no conecto.

-¿Podrías parar de golpearlo?-le pregunto una estudiante rubia- ya has ganado el combate no necesitas seguir.

-Combate, no me hagas reír, esta basura solo quiso hacerse el héroe y le estoy enseñando la realidad, cuando acabe con el seguro que me lo agradece- le contesto mientras intentaba alcanzarla con sus puños.

Intentaba avanzar midiendo su rango para golpear pero la chica se movía con agilidad alrededor suya y no conseguía conectar ni un solo golpe, por mucho que se acercase a ella esta solo evadía sus golpes balanceándose y daba un paso atrás. Tras unos minutos repitiendo la extraña danza el pandillero perdió la paciencia y se lanzo directo a acabar con la pelea pero la chica simplemente se movió pivotando sobre su pie y acabo golpeándose contra la pared. Lo siguiente que sintió fue un duro golpe en las costillas que de ninguna forma una chica podría realizar.

-Vale tu ganas dejamos en paz al chaval -dijo el pandillero.

El otro parecía sorprendido por que su comparo se rindiera tan pronto pero no hizo preguntas y confió en su instinto que tantas veces les había salvado.

Shinji apenas se mantenía consciente y ni siquiera había notado que ya no le golpeaban por lo que seguía intentando defenderse aunque su cuerpo no le respondiera.

-Yo se donde podemos ayudar a su hijo conozco a un doctor que esta especializado en lesiones por peleas y no esta lejos de aquí- le comentó la chica a la mujer.

-No es mi hijo, solo me estaba ayudando en mi tienda y cuando cerramos le iba a invitar a una cena por las molestias- respondió la mujer- pero no se si podrá permitirse el medico y yo apenas gano para mi y para mi familia.

-Tranquila, seguro que llegan a un trato, el medico es muy buena gente y no dejaría que alguien tan valiente sufriese las consecuencias.

Hasta aquí el primer capitulo , muchas gracias por leer y si se puede comentar para entre todos hacer una mejor historia.

Nos leemos.


End file.
